


No Quarter For The Wicked

by The_Crawling_Chaos



Series: Twin Smiles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Conspiracy, Dark, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Heavy Angst, Intrigue, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crawling_Chaos/pseuds/The_Crawling_Chaos
Summary: Wilbur is dead set on ripping up his unfinished symphony, while Tommy has Dream in his ear whispering secret plans.Part 2 to A Dream Is All You Need
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don’t ship real people, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Twin Smiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965811
Comments: 11
Kudos: 533





	No Quarter For The Wicked

“Hey Wilbur.” 

Tommy stood in the two by one dirt doorway to their once happily shared hideaway. His mouth showed no visible expression, but his eyes told a different story. There was a danger that danced there, not dissimilar to the kind that Wilbur saw in himself. It was eerie; it was like staring at his own shadow. 

He liked Tommy this way. 

“Hey, Tommy. Have you…..come around? It looks like you have.” 

Tommy’s mouth quirked upwards a little at Wilbur’s words. 

“If by ‘come around’ you mean that I’m willing to help you blow up Manberg?” Dramatic pause. “I think I have, yeah.” 

A smile split through Wilbur’s face unpleasantly. It was a radiant, wild smile that leaked insanity from every pore. He truly had given up on keeping up appearances in front of his right hand man. 

“Excellent!” 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  


The earpiece crackled for a moment and then sprang to life with a slightly muffled voice on the other end. 

“Are you in?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m in. He fell for it hook, line and sinker big man! You should’ve seen his face.” 

Dream smiled devilishly behind his mask. 

“I’m sure I’ll see it very soon, Tommy.” 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  


Tubbo paced back and forth in front of his desk. He could hear the sounds of the party in the next room over continuing to rage louder and louder. He could make out some horrible singing and chanting, along with the crushing sound of breaking glass.

_Oh good, they’re getting drunk again. Great. Just what we fucking need right before the festival._

Tubbo placed down the document he was holding onto the polished desk. His hand clenched into a fist. His other hand found its way to his tie. He pulled at it for a second and then straightened it again. 

_CRASH! BANG!_

What in the bloody _hell_ were they doing in there? 

The door to his private office opened violently. Schlatt poked his horned head-along with half of his body-into the room. He looked like _shit_ honestly-his jacket was unbuttoned and his tie was flowing free. There was a mysterious stain on his dress shirt that could’ve been red wine or….something else Tubbo didn’t want to think too hard about. 

Wow. What an awe inspiring president. 

“Heyyy Tubbo! What are you doing all holed up in here?? You should come on out and socialize with us! Ya know? We value your company _dearly._ ” Schlatt drawled. His words were drawn out and uncomfortably saccharine. 

“Uh sorry sir, I’m dealing with all the festival paperwork. We still have a lot to get done and-“ 

“Ahh no, don’t worry about that Tubbster! You can do all of that boring shit in the morning!” Schlatt cut him off. He was smiling now, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We want you to have _fun with us._ You’re _one_ of _us,_ Tubbo. That means you _party_ like one of us. Now _get out here_ and have a _drink. Let go. Let go of those pesky fucking morals of yours and party.”_

His glowing yellow eyes saw right through his soul. They stared at him and twisted him into knots. Jschlatt remade him with a single hard glare. 

“Yes, Schlatt.” 

Tubbo loosened his tie and grabbed a spare microphone. 

Time to party like a fucking rightful citizen of Manberg. 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  


Dream crossed his legs and carefully laid them on his desk. He tenderly stroked his wonderfully smooth mask in deep contemplation. 

Everything was against him. Everything was against him…and Tommy. That poor kid was facing a thousand enemies alone in the dark. His best friend sided with the horned tyrant, and his mentor gave into the paranoia and rage inside his heart. His other friends all left him to be with the stronger side, leaving Tommy in the dust. _All alone._

How dreadful. 

How _poetic._

Dream tapped his ear piece a few times, keying into the frequency they used to communicate with each other. “Tommy, report. What is Wilbur doing right now?” 

The kid’s voice warbled back at him promptly. “He’s getting all the TNT ready back in the ravines. Muttering to himself about some pre-festival party going down back in Manberg. I don’t know what that’s all about.” 

Dream perked up. Pre-festival party? Interesting. 

“My information indicates that there was indeed a party held at Schlatt’s residence last night. There was karaoke, PG pole dancing, alcoholic drinks, etcetera. And what’s even more disturbing is….” 

Dream’s voice cut out abruptly. He didn’t want to say this next part to Tommy. He _really_ didn’t want to. But, it _had_ to be said. 

“Tubbo was there. He was leading the pack, even. Sipping his drink with the others like he was their bestest friend in the world.” 

Dead silence on the other end of the comm. Wretched, icy cold silence. 

“Tommy? Are you okay?” 

Dead air answered him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

The comm clicked off. Dream pulled his ear piece out and slid up his mask to take a deep breath. 

Nothing sounded okay about his voice. Nothing sounded remotely fucking _okay_ about Tommy. No humanity remained in that teen’s broken heart, and it was as clear as day to Dream. 

It was as clear as a reflection in a mirror. 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  


Tommy came up behind Wilbur and tapped him on the shoulder. With a jerky movement, Wilbur turned to face the smaller man. 

“You have news? Go on then, spit it out!” His voice was a mixture of excitement and impatience. There was no composure left in his body language or tone, either. 

Tommy smiled with relaxed eyes. “Manberg is quiet, and all is still. We should move in now to lace the TNT. It’s the best opportunity we’re ever going to get.” 

The insane ex-president contemplated this news. He mulled it over in his head and combed through every possibility. His once brilliant and clear mind cut through the facts and feelings like butter. 

“I think you’re right. Let’s go!” 

Tommy smiled bigger and brighter now. Wilbur was right where he and Dream wanted him. In the jaws of defeat disguised by a cloak of victory. 

The two exiles proceeded to tread their way through the thick forest towards their salvation. Towards Manberg and it’s imitate destruction. 

When they got there, there was not a soul awake to see them. The colored strobe lights that had flashed so vibrantly just the night before were still on, just dulled from being activated for so long. Splatterings of food and drink littered the once lucious ground, staining it an impure red and green color. And as if this dreadful aftermath couldn’t have been any messier, the wooden path that cut right through the Manberg territory was cracked and ruined with the wear and tear of last night’s revelries. The Prime Path, as Tommy had so lovingly called it, was almost unrecognizable. 

If Wilbur had been looking at his right hand man instead of at the ground, he would have seen the ungodly expression of rage flash across Tommy’s face. He would have seen cold fire strike and burn inside his eyes and he would have noticed the dark serpent of vengeance coil around his heart. 

But, Wilbur was too preoccupied with an intriguing red stain on the ground to care about Tommy. 

“Jesus, they must have partied so fucking  _ hard  _ last night! This place looks truly awful, don’t you think? I mean come on, there’s  _ blood  _ right here!” Wilbur’s voice was shrill and completely oblivious. 

“This is a good spot to start with the TNT, Wil.” 

Wilbur turned to see Tommy pointing at a spot on the ground. It was right below the huge obsidian flag that cast a hopeless shadow upon the young boy standing under it. 

A heartless glint sparkled in Wilbur’s eye. “That’ll do just fine.” 

He was really liking this new direction Tommy was going in. Ruthless, direct, and no-nonsense. It was frankly….beautiful. 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  


“When can I get the fuck out, Dream? I can’t stand being around Wilbur. Not when he’s this far gone.” Tommy’s voice crackled through the comm with such emotion Dream thought he might crumble under the weight of it all. 

“Soon, Tommy. The festival is tomorrow! You only have to spend another day and a half with him, and then you can come home! You’ll never have to lay eyes on him again if you want, you just have to wait a  _ little _ bit longer.” 

A moment of silence passed. 

“After this is all said and done…I am never going to leave your side. At least for a while. Hopefully you don’t have any objections to that, big man.” 

Dream let a victorious smile grace his lips as he responded to the kid on the other side of the communicator. 

“No objections from me. I’ve been meaning to get a new right hand man anyway.” 


End file.
